


Missing

by kirastorm



Series: Check space [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: Something is wrong here





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about halfway through "in the time of the leviathans"

Atlantis disappeared on a Wednesday

Or at least that's when Kent discovered it was gone.

He was taking a lazy flight to the city to pick up a few things he had forgotten and to steal a few others. He figured with the expedition gone, no one was going to miss what was in the freezer or some of the books in the communal library. Sure Atlantis was going dark, but it was a long slow process from what Kent had seen.

Now though, he was circling over empty water, staring helplessly down at where Atlantis was supposed to be. There was no sign of the city. He called up search after search on the jumpers screen and finally found a signal.

Atlantis was sitting on the bottom of the ocean, about 10 km down, more than 3 km past the jumpers crush depth. The city read as fine, shields up, all systems normal as far as the jumper could tell. 

He flew slowly back to the mainland, running the puzzle of the sunken city through his head. Why would the city submerge itself? Was it because of this leviathan thing that Teyla had talked about? How bad was this going to be? Were they completely screwed?


End file.
